Jessie's Girl
by ImGonnaCallYouFern
Summary: A SongFic to Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield. includes Densi friendship and team bonding in a little bit of it.


Disclaimer: i do not own NCIS: LA, any of the characters or Rick Springfield's song - Jessie's Girl.

She had been distant recently. Always taking her phone with her and answering it straight away before it even has to ring twice. She has been using the high – pitched voice again, so we can only guess she has a new guy in the picture.

_**Jessie is a friend, **_

_**Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine **_

_**But lately something's changed **_

_**It ain't hard to define **_

_**Jessie's got himself a girl **_

_**And I want to make her mine **_

She tells us his name is Jessie yesterday and she met him at a bar when she was visiting her Mum in New York. They only keep in contact via e – mail and phone but she seems pretty serious.

_**And she's watching him with those eyes **_

_**And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it**_

_**And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night**_

I miss those movie nights on Friday nights where I would go over to her apartment, six pack in one hand and a couple of movies in the other. We would order Chinese and stay up most of the night watching and talking. I miss her eating her Chinese like a pig, I miss her drinking her beer out of the bottle, not out of the glass like most women do, I miss the way she looks at me when we were talking about the past or what we want our futures to be like and most importantly I miss her leaning her head against my shoulder and falling asleep there so I have to carry her to her bedroom. It has been over 2 months since we had those nights as she was always on a date with _him_.

_**You know I wish that I had Jessie's Girl **_

_**I wish that I had Jessie's Girl **_

_**Where can I find a woman like that?**_

I haven't had a date in those 2 months as it doesn't seem right that I spend time out of work without her. I miss that time and any other woman that tries to take that spot just doesn't fit right. I need to try and find someone soon if I want to get over her and manage to see her with another man that isn't me.

_**I'll play along with this charade **_

_**That doesn't seem to be a reason to change **_

_**You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute **_

_**I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot **_

I can hear her when she is talking on the phone most of the time; she talks in the girly voice that just isn't her at all. She has been putting more make – up on before she goes out to meet him. I wish she was doing that for me but we all know that is never going to happen.

_**'Cause she's watching him with those eyes **_

_**And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it**_

_**And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night**_

The team went out for a meal the other day so we could meet him. Me, her, Jessie, Sam, Callen, Eric, Nell and Hetty were sat around the large table in Francesco's Italian. All throughout the meal she was looking at him and he was looking at her, all those looks that I used to give her. _'She doesn't like you anymore, she likes him get over it'_ I think as I return to my pasta.

_**You know I wish that I had Jessie's Girl **_

_**I wish that I had Jessie's Girl **_

_**Where can I find a woman like that?**_

_**Like Jessie's Girl **_

_**I wish that I had Jessie's Girl **_

_**Where can I find a woman**_

_**Where can I find a woman like that**_

It's been 3 months since she started dating Jessie, has stopped on our movie nights and mostly stopped calling me all together and I haven't had a date. She has helped me looking for someone and it just makes the whole in my heart grow even more, she wanted me to be happy with someone else because she is happy with Jessie.

_**And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time **_

_**Wonderin' what she don't see in me **_

_**I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines **_

_**Ain't that the way love's supposed to be**_

_**Tell me where can I find a woman like that.**_

I look into the mirror in the men's bathroom, whilst I am on a double date with my new girlfriend Georgia and Jessie and _her_. Jessie is so different than me. He has short brown hair instead of my shaggy blonde hair. His eyes are the perfect shade of green whilst mine are the baby shade of blue. Many people think I am attractive but that doesn't matter because the one person that I like more than anyone else – doesn't.

_**You know I wish that I had Jessie's Girl **_

_**I wish that I had Jessie's Girl**_

_**I want Jessie's girl**_

_**Where can I find a woman like that? **_

_**Like Jessie's Girl**_

_**I wish that I had Jessie's Girl **_

_**I want, I want Jessie's Girl**_

It's been a year now and she got engaged last week. I still don't have a girlfriend as I broke up with Georgia 6 months ago. I know I can't have her but I really wish that I had Jessie's girl. I wish I could have Kensi Marie Blye as my girl but I can't and I will just have to deal with that now wont I.


End file.
